


Russian Ice Pixie

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, omovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 11Yuri locks a desperate Victor out of his own bathroom...





	Russian Ice Pixie

“Yuri!” Victor pounded on the door to his bathroom. “Yuri, let me in there right now!”

No response. Like the last five times. Yuri was being an absolute brat. Victor groaned, leaning his head against the door and crossing his legs. Oh god he needed to pee. He’d woken up to a full bladder and the sound of his his _delightful_ house guest taking a shower. He’d tried waiting, but after ten minutes of squirming on the couch, he’d knocked on the door. Yuri had not been pleased to be interrupted, and had hardly waited to hear Victor’s request that he hurry and let him in before the water had turned back on. Victor had waited for another five minutes, and knocked again. No response. Again and again he’d tried, but Yuri just ignored him. 

Victor had agreed to let Yuri stay with him while Yakov was traveling to visit family during his brief break in the off season. He was regretting it now. He should have said Yuri could stay with Georgi. _At least he has two bathrooms_ , Victor thought bitterly as he pressed a hand to his crotch and wriggled his hips. He was bursting, absolutely bursting. If Yuri didn’t let him in very soon there would be a puddle on the floor. 

The water had finally turned off, twenty minutes after Victor had fist woken up, but Yuri hadn’t responded. The little brat had been bitter about staying with him, but Victor hadn't thought he could be so petty and _mean_. Victor groaned again and banged his fist on the door before dropping it down to join the other between his legs. 

“Yuri Plisetsky, you open this door right now or I swear I’ll…” He trailed off, not sure what he’d do if Yuri didn’t let him in. Make him clean the puddle? Yuri, smart kid, didn’t miss a thing. 

“Yeah? Or you’ll what? I thought you were an adult. That’s why I have to stay with you, isn’t it? So hold it. You're such a baby.”

Victor felt his face turn bright red. Tears of humiliation stung at his eyes. He blinked them away. 

“Yuri, this is my apartment, and my bathroom. You are my guest, but I will not tolerate you treating me like this.” His voice was shaking, he needed all his effort to keep holding on. “Let me in.” 

The door opened. 

Victor shoved past Yuri, not even caring if he was still in the room. He hurried over to the toilet and dipped his hand into his sweatpants, taking himself out and letting go. It felt heavenly. Every muscle in Victor’s body relaxed and he had to hold himself up against the wall. His pee hitting the toilet was so loud, and the sound filled his ears completely, a constant reminder of his relief. When he finally finished, he stood slumped for a moment, before tucking himself away and flushing the toilet. 

It was only as he was washing his hands that he noticed Yuri hadn’t left, and was just standing there, watching him. He glared at the younger boy in the mirror, and he gulped and darted out into the living area. He was standing in front of the couch when Victor entered the room. 

His head was bowed, and his fingers fidgety in front of him. He looked apologetic, but Victor guessed he was probably just sorry he was going to get in trouble. And he would. Two could play at this game, and next time Yuri was begging him to pull into a rest stop, he might just take a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: locked out of the bathroom


End file.
